Luminescence
by langniappe
Summary: How can you fall in love someone you have never spoken to? Then again, how can you not fall in love with Riku? He was the perfect being. AU, yaoi and yuri. Will be VERY fluffy.


**Luminescence-SoraxRiku**

**Summary: How can you fall in love someone you have never spoken to? Then again, how can you not fall in love with Riku? He was the perfect being.  
AU, yaoi and yuri. I'm not including anyone from organization 13 except for Axel and Roxas. A lot of the Kingdom Hearts characters will live on Destiny islands otherwise there would be a lack of characters, ne?**

Your presence lights up the room whenever you speak. That silver hair shines with the luminescence that the moon could not hope to challenge. In your uniform, your muscles lightly ripple through your pale skin and the way that they tense when you laugh your serene laugh makes my heart go wild. I sit up the back of the classroom while you sit up the front talking to everybody who isn't me.

A gaze that I send your way ever so often is never returned even though we had the chance to meet on a day-to-day basis. The hallways, sport, homeroom and even whenever I leave my house. I wonder if you even know that I live just across the road from you.

Sometimes I stare out of the window towards your house, childishly pretending to compress my feelings and convey them to you in your dreams. It's foolish but I adored you since the day I laid sight on you. You're like a doll, a doll with piercing eyes that everyone wants to possess.

The bell rings and everyone goes back to their own seats, you stare attentively at something out the window. Who knows what it could be. I struggle to figure out what you're thinking.

"Good morning class. I just want to remind you that school camp is only a few days away and after lunch, all of your year level will be going to the gym for sleeping arrangements." The teacher chimed on.

School camp was the thing that I was looking forward to all year, I decided that will be the time I'll maybe talk to him- not maybe. Definitely.

The first two sessions passed with flying colours though the cold was almost unbearable. Kairi and I sat under the bleak warmth of the sun near a tree, chatting to each other incessantly. "Who do you want to share a room with?" I asked curiously while she picked at the grass under her.

"Selphie- or probably you. You don't mind, don't you?" She looked up and tucked her red hair behind her ear.

"Not at all." I replied as I looked up at the sky and smirked. I was looking forward to this like nothing else. We were going to the capital city for a 'cultural experience' but Wakka told me that we were just going to go watch artsy films and shop at night. He and Tidus are in the year above Kairi and I and they went on for ages raving about how much fun they had. It made me want to go even more! I've always admired the city at night. I love how the lights illuminate the tall buildings; I love the cool air that surrounds you when you're on the street, and most of all I love the interesting people that you will always see on the streets.

My parents would take me during the holidays when I was younger. I would always look forward to it and just thinking about being there brings forth nostalgic feelings.

"All year 11 students report to the gym now for sleeping arrangements." The year 11 coordinator's voice bellowed over the loudspeaker throughout the school.

"That's us." Kairi said cheerfully as she stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Let's go!" She said as she ran off, beckoning me to follow her.

Without chairs, we all sat on the cold floor of the gym while waiting for various students to pile in through the double doors. Kairi and I were one of the first to get there and as a result, one of the few to wait the longest for everyone to settle down.

It took a whole half an hour for them to tell us that we were going to stay in a hotel just a block away from the beach and that we were forbidden to wander off during the night, although we were allowed in the courtyard. To be honest, my arse was getting sore from sitting there being repeatedly told what to do and what not to do.

The teacher started to list everyone we would be staying with.

"Leon and Fujin."

Fujin hissed under her breath while Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "They obviously don't have a problem with gender." He growled.

"Don't worry Leon, you won't be the only man in there." Raijin whispered, unaware of Fujin's presence in a radius small enough to hear him.

WHACK!

Raijin was probably propelled about a metre forward. "I kid! I kid!"

"Yuffie and Aerith."

"Yes!" Yuffie punched a gloved fist into the air while Aerith blushed while everyone turned their heads to look at her.

"Yuffie, what have I told you about the uniform policy?" The teacher referred to the gloves that the black-haired girl was wearing.

She just retorted by sticking her tongue out, earning a disapproving frown.

"Anyway. Seifer and Raijin, you'll be sharing a room."

"Kairi and Selphie."

"Wow, you can really tell the future can't you?" I nudged Kairi and smiled at her.

"Sora and Riku."

_What-?_

I saw Riku look back at me with those piercing green eyes and smiled so radiantly, I could have fainted on the spot. With all my might, I attempted to smile back but barely managed a dog-eared excuse for a smirk- I think I was feeling the beginnings of losing my composure.

I couldn't listen to the rest of the room arrangements; all that I could think about was the week ahead of me. A beautiful creature like that was to share a room with me for a whole week? What if there was only one bed?

_Idiot!_ In frustration I knocked myself on the side of my head. What an idiot I am for thinking such things.

Soon enough, the assembly ended and the students begun to pile out as quickly as they had come in. I tried to get out after everyone in fear of being stuck within the crowd.

"Wait up!" A familiar voice called from behind me. I spun around to see Leon swiftly walking towards me.

"So, you got a room with Riku?" He said as he caught up.

"Shut up Leon!" I said as I elbowed him softly. The brunette just laughed and ruffled my hair. "Cut it out!" I laughed and looked up at the tall boy.

Leon was older than me only by a few months, but you wouldn't think it. Hell, he was taller than most kids in our year. He had broad shoulders and his facial features were sharp. His body was lean and you could see muscles lightly rippling under his skin when you're close enough.

"Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll be able to last the week without saying anything dumb to Riku?" We stopped just outside of the building for Leon to lean on a pole and fold his arms like he always did when he was trying to think.

"You're not going to spend the days leading up to camp rehearsing what you're going to say, are you?" Leon looked up from the ground and smiled.

I could feel myself go furiously red. "Of course not!" I found myself digging my hands into my pockets and scuffing my feet on the ground.

"You don't need to panic or anything. I don't even know why you've never talked to him. He's a good guy although he gets a little quiet sometimes." Leon said as he kicked himself off of the pole and walked closer to me.

He pulled my face closer to him with the tips of his fingers and smirked. "If you don't stuff it up you might have a few advantages, I mean you _are _sharing a room with him."

I could have sworn my face ignited into a fire hotter than hell itself. "I- Don't say that!" I covered my face with my hands by reflex, knowing that Leon had gotten the reaction he wanted.

The bell sounded throughout the school as all of the students immediately reacted with a synchronised groan throughout the grounds.

"I'll catch you later." Leon said as he started off towards his respective locker area, leaving me there to stand there and sigh. _I think I'm reconsidering going to this thing…_

I could never handle stress well. As far back as I can remember I was a happy kid. Not a care in the world until Riku moved here. Every time he passed me, or I so much as looked at him, I would always go tight in the chest and feel faint. I guess that's what liking someone does to you.

I think I know what I'm up for. Camp will consist of long silences and awkward moments…

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and lack of yaoi! I've just realised that Leon is immensely OOC. It's one in the morning so I don't exactly feel like rewriting this. It's funny how I had Hiro from Gravitation in my mind when I'm writing about Leon. This probably should have been a Gravitation fic… Originally, I intended for this to be a oneshot but where is the fun in that? Anyway R&R and I update considerably faster. And critique is welcome.**


End file.
